


портрет

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Он начался с портрета. Романы Ганнибала чаще всего начинались с портрета.





	портрет

У него под пальцами — засохшая краска. Чернота. Зелень небесной улыбки. Пресность речной воды. Красота мёртвых глаз и смех — безудержный, хлопотливый, острый, запахом безнадёжности висел похоронным маршем в тесном воздухе, и габаритное тело все толстело, толстело, не давало ступить ни шагу. Ни вздоха. Ни выдоха.

Он начался с портрета. Романы Ганнибала чаще всего начинались с портрета — ресницы, хлоп, хлоп; несколько комплиментов, поцелуев в широких комнатах, стоны парчи и ночных рубашек, ласковые разговоры и маленькая трагичная концовка — всё это в его тоне. Он увидел Уилла Грэма на одном из бархатных мероприятий. Ганнибал стоял рядом с платьями, строгими костюмами и курчавым гнездом. У него — этого странного гнезда — большие глаза и вздохи молчаливой скуки. Его родители — аристократичная ложь, интерес к публике и одежде. И к портретам, конечно. Его матерью была миссис Грэм. Миссис Грэм любила говорить. Миссис Грэм говорила. Долго. Нудно. Кусок тошноты здесь, кусок тошноты там, спрыгнул с высокого утёса, всё летел, летел беспечной птицей, и голос миссис Грэм проблемой стоял рядом с Ганнибалом. Она закончила монолог одной фразой:

— Я слышала, вы неплохо рисуете. — И деликатный смешок. Ловкая ложь.

— Да, вы правы, мэм.

— Это было бы здорово — нарисовать нашего сына. — Мистер Грэм. Толчок, толчок. Железная рука — спина — шаг. — Это Уилл.

Безразличие и юркая юность жили в Уилловых движениях, голосе и разговоре глаз. Он сказал «Добрый вечер». И его волосы всё танцевали, танцевали, слушали скрипичную музыку, с озорством и проворством рассматривали платьево движение, разноцветность хохота и девичьих речей.

— С удовольствием, миссис Грэм.

Они встретились через несколько дней, и Уилл был сонным, скомканным и туманным. Он сидел в кресле, рассматривал холщовую спину и деревянные ноги, пытался заглянуть сквозь пустоту портрета — ощутить движения Ганнибаловых рук. Ганнибал не спешил. Мазок. Мазок. Голубизна. Нежность оранжевых дам. Ловкость белых рук. Властность черноты бровей. И доброта мягкости волос. Ганнибал рисовал, и каминово дыхание становилось медленнее, засыпало, вместе с ним засыпал и Уилл, и жаркие руки пытались надавить на глаза, закрыть веки и шепнуть «можешь лечь». «И больше не видеть огневые лучи».

Он уехал ближе к обеду, и миссис Грэм сказала, что «мы ждем вас в любое время, сэр», и мистер Грэм пожал ему руку, — тяжесть и вольнолюбие — и Ганнибал обернулся. Вздохнул. Уилл стоял рядом с родителями — юный, нескладный и красный. От помады каминовых губ. Ганнибал уехал и подумал, что должен вернуться обратно. Просто обязан.

Через несколько недель на балу у одной из молодых семейных парочек Ганнибал был вновь в окружении Уилла и его родителей, и вечер был румяным и смущенным солнечными признаниями в любви, и Уилл сказал, что рад видеть Ганнибала, и Ганнибал ответил то же самое. «Не хотите прогуляться?». «Конечно, Уилл». Деревья обнимали друг друга костлявыми ветвистыми руками, и люди смеялись от размера своих денежных сбережений, и танцы тонких свечей служили им развлечением, и высокие тени бежали по хрупким стенам, спасались от страданий пола, чей позвоночник крошился под гнетом тяжести молодых тел. Ганнибал шел, и Уиллово смущение охватывало его с головой, почему ему не терпелось скорее вернуться, сказать «спасибо за столь прекрасный вечер» и уехать домой. Он замер. Остановился. Неожиданно. Его за руку держали пальцы. Крепко. Настырно. Неловко. Неловко. Неловко — пальцам, неловко — Уиллу, неловко и ему. Ганнибал не думал, что делает. Ганнибал не считал это правильным. Правильность была лишь абсурдом. Он поцеловал Уилла Грэма — набросок на холсте, курчавое гнездо из воспоминаний — и сладость, приторность и переизбыток забрались под ногти пряной грязью, и влажность кусала шею, как неумело целовался Уилл; и розоватость неба всё пела и пела, и Ганнибал забрался пальцами в темную чащу волос Уилла, и он оторвался, вздохнул, и безразличность в чужих глазах умирала под стрельбой чистой и нежной любви, и Ганнибал обнял Уилла, чувствовал запах его тела — рождение, непорочную юность и счастливое продолжение. И листьями, листьями падали звёзды с небесных деревьев, и темнота толкала розоватость, прогоняла со своего законного места.

— Я обещаю, мы ещё встретимся.

— Я буду тебе писать, — сказал Уилл.

И поцеловал Ганнибала. Ещё раз.

Уилл писал много. Отрывистость. Нескладность, блаженство и теплота буквенных высказываний плясали на бумажных страницах, и «я люблю тебя» мелькало в конце, как траурное прощание с дорогим человеком. Ганнибал трогал пальцами чернильные словесные песни, складывал письма в конверты и прятал в ящике стола. Закрывал глаза. И с блаженством думал о Уилле, о звуке его опьяняющего голоса и тишине его медовых губ. Он зарывался с головой в эти воспоминания, темнотой прятался от повседневности и окружающих и всё ждал и ждал, когда же дни перерастут в нечто большее — в то, во что их превращал юный Уилл Грэм. Своими словами. Своим присутствием.

Ганнибал рисовал его. Ганнибал целовал его. И буйство портретовых красок стекало по холщовости неугомонного полотна, и Уилл обнимал Ганнибала, пальцами забирался под рубашку, чувствовал жажду бумажной кожи. И поцелуи, поцелуи. Красными мазками неумело оставались на Ганнибаловой коже.

Уилл остался в его памяти свободой. Свободой, чьи волосы обгоняли ветер, и лошадь скакала по неровности травяного берега, и Уилл кричал, что будет первым, и Ганнибал не успевал за ним, и голубизна кружилась в быстротечном вальсе, и Уилл бесконечно побеждал. И Ганнибал любил это. Ганнибал наслаждался этим. Смотрел, чувствовал, трогал, питался. Хотел вкусить сладость воспоминаний и моментов сполна. Чтобы хватило навсегда. Когда Уилла в его жизни уже не будет.

— Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.

Безумно. Безудержно.

Я обезумел. Обезумел от этого счастья.

Уилл подарил Ганнибалу всё. Уилл стал для Ганнибала всем.

Уилл был для Ганнибала всем.

Потом его не стало. Как самой красивой вещи.

Сначала закончились письма.

Ни строчки.

Ни встречи.

Ничего.

Гнилая пустота.

Позже Ганнибал узнал, — когда встретил миссис Грэм, — что Уилла не стало.

Умер.

Его неумолимо стёрла. Гнилая обида.

Сухая ложь.

И угрюмая смерть.

За обедом съела его тело.

А на ужин оставила душу.

— Для нас это огромная потеря, — сказала она.

И разрыдалась.

И плач её был самым худшим.

Что могло случиться с Ганнибалом.

Он закончил портрет через несколько недель.

Он привёз его ближе к обеду.

И миссис Грэм вновь разрыдалась.

— Теперь он будет где-то жив, — сказал мистер Грэм.

— Верно.

Из рук в руки.

Уилл Грэм вернулся к родителям.

И забыл Ганнибала Лектера.

Зрением ушел от здорового человека.


End file.
